


Back Then

by Marriott23



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2681822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marriott23/pseuds/Marriott23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin and Bilbo lived and died as comrades in arms. Then they were sent back to the quest for Erebor in an attempt to prevent the war of the ring. Being the only two who remember their pasts brings them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bilbo and Thorin stood back to back surrounded by orcs on the slopes of the Lonely Mountain. Fifty years after the battle of the five armies Sauron had risen in Mordor and the orcs had come again to Erebor. The fellowship of the ring had failed and with it their last hope of survival.

Dwarves had fallen in the hundreds as they defended their last true stronghold from the attack. As they fought back to back the hobbit and the king laughed exhilarated by the battle. Long ago they had become shield brothers and now with Dwalin whisked away by the force of the battle they were alone.

Thorin froze as the hobbit let out a gasp and spun to see a sword protruding from Bilbo's stomach. Even as he fell the hobbit slashed out striking down an orc about to kill the king. Thorin fought with a renewed vigour to defend the hobbit's body but even he was powerless against sheer numbers. Finally he fell on top of the hobbit with a sword in his side and an axe in his head.

\-------------

Bilbo gasped and drew a deep breath into his lungs before the panic set in. What was going on, he had felt the life leaving him? Looking around Bilbo saw that he was in his hobbit hole as it had been before he left for the quest. This was the afterlife then, Bilbo mused.

As he rose to his feet he had a sudden flash of remembrance: a woman stood before him introducing herself as Yavanna; he was being told the tale of the one ring; the world was spinning before him as the woman shouted at him to stop it this time. Bilbo reached out a hand to steady himself at the onslaught of memories. He was back before the war of the ring then, the hobbit realised.

"I need a smoke," Bilbo said out loud. Finding his pipe where he always used to keep it over the mantelpiece the hobbit went outside to sit on his bench. He was just starting to relax again as he saw a familiar figure walking up the path towards him. Bilbo cursed quietly to himself, they couldn't give him a day to adjust, no they threw him straight into it.

"I'm looking for someone to share in an adventure," the grey clad man told Bilbo. The hobbit tried very hard not to burst into laughter as the sentence sent him back to the first time he had been here.

"I'm sorry no adventures wanted here. You might try under the hill or over the water." Bilbo replied even though he fully intended to go on the quest for Erebor a second time. How hard could it be to influence it so they avoided some of that danger the second time around.

When Bilbo finally escaped inside it was the wizard who heard his chuckling rather than the other way around. Outside Gandalf was perplexed, the hobbit wasn't what he had expected. Pushing those thoughts aside Gandalf carved the rune onto Bilbo's door and walked away.

Once he was sure the wizard was long gone the hobbit checked the door for the rune. Finding it there he fetched a piece of parchment and wrote in his best script:

_Welcome to the Company of_

_Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain_

_Food and Ale provided_

That done the hobbit hung it on the gate so that it would be more obvious than the rune and headed inside to pack. This time he promised himself he would not forget his pocket handkerchief. With his pack done the hobbit realised he had no weapon but there was no way to rectify that now. He would have to steer the company towards the troll caves.

\-------

Thorin's eyes flickered open and his hand darted to his side where he was sure a sword had pierced him seconds before. He drew it away when he realised there was no blood there. Looking around he recognised his campsite from the night before he entered the Shire for the first time.

Slowly Thorin remembered the man who had appeared to him. Mahal, creator of dwarves, had told him of the history of the one ring before sending him back to stop Sauron's rise to power again.

With that in mind he started to pack up his camp before setting out for BadEnd filled anew with anger that Dain would not help. Now that he knew Erebor could be reclaimed by thirteen dwarves and a hobbit, Dain's insistence that it was a suicide mission was even more annoying.

\--------

Bilbo opened the door to see a familiar figure standing there. "Dwalin, at your service," he said with a bow and the hobbit had to hold back tears. If he had been sent back that meant they had lost the war of the ring which meant that Dwalin had died in that battle after they were swept apart.

"Bilbo Baggins, at yours," he responded sinking into a bow of his open. "Please come in, I was just readying dinner." Dwalin stepped in and followed the hobbit to where two tables had been placed end to end. On it was a marvellous spread of food, "Feel free to start if you like. I've just got to fetch the last few things."

"I can help," Dwalin told him truly astounded by the amount of food. He followed directions to the kitchen where he found the plate of cooling cookies he had been sent to fetch. Stealing a cookie he carried the plate back careful not to let the hobbit see the cookie he had stolen. The knowing look Bilbo gave him though suggested he was unsuccessful. "That'd be the door," Dwalin said thankful to whoever had just decided to arrive.

Flashing Dwalin a grin the hobbit headed for the door only to freeze as he opened it to reveal Balin. Forcing himself to forget that the dwarf had died in Moria the hobbit bowed, "Bilbo Baggins at your service."

"Balin at yours," the dwarf replied with a half smile at the hobbit. Then he was brushing past Bilbo to great his brother and the hobbit was forgotten as they started to talk.

When the young princes arrived Bilbo was ready to face them. Thorin might have survived till the final battle but the princes had fallen before that and Bilbo had held the king as he cried over first one and then the other nephew's body. Luckily Bilbo had remembered to Durin proof his home before the dwarves started to arrive so it didn't matter when they traipsed mud inside.

Bilbo struggled through an evening of seeing his old friends. Both those whose fates he knew and those whose fates he didn't until at last he heard the knock he'd been hoping for and dreading. 

Thorin's fate was unknown to him but he could take and accurate guess. Once he had fallen it wouldn't have been long before the king fell too with no one to watch his back. 

As he opened the door the hobbit saw the king standing there in all his glory. It was times like this, the hobbit mused, that he looked most like a king.  "Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thor, at your service." The dwarf greeted him. 

"Bilbo Baggins at yours," the hobbit replied distractedly. That wasn't the same as the first time and surely the king had the same ideas about hobbits. Studying him closer Bilbo saw the note of sorrow in his eyes that he didn't remember being there. 

"Axe or Sword what's your weapon of choice Mr Baggins?" Thorin asked stepping into the hobbit hole. Or maybe not, Bilbo decided fuming. 

\--------

Thorin struggled to hold back tears as he saw all his company alive and well. And then before him was the hobbit as he was greeting him and then Thorin didn't know what to say. Used to decades of friendship he couldn't remember how to act as if the hobbit was a stranger. The pain of the hobbit dying was still fresh in his mind stopping him from being able to distance himself as he knew he should.

So Thorin feel back on something he knew he had said. Something he regretted saying at all, "Axe or sword, what is your weapon of choice Mr Baggins?"

He saw the hobbit's eyes narrow in anger, he didn't remember that response. "I prefer a Letter Opener actually," Bilbo said looking him straight in the eye. 

Thorin was confused, of all the… The realisation must have shown on his face because the hobbit nodded with a small smile. Bilbo remembered what had happened, the king thought elatedly. He didn't have to carry this burden alone. Glancing at the confused looks on the rest of his company he decided to move on before they started to ask questions. 

Bilbo apparently had the same idea, "Some food was saved for you." Thorin thanked the hobbit and followed him to the makeshift table. He didn't think anything of it when the hobbit slid into the seat at his side as he had been doing for decades; the rest of the dwarves apparently did and held their breath to see what the king would say. Thorin was too slow to react appropriately that by the time he realised why he was on the receiving end of curious looks it was too late.

Dwalin let out a loud sigh as he sat on Thorin's other side making his displeasure at the small creature being so near clear. The hobbit might have welcomed them with food and open arms but that didn't mean that Dwalin trusted him near his king.

"They will not come," Thorin replied when he was asked about his meeting with Dain and the other Iron Hills lords. Angry mutterings broke out around them but the king did nothing to stop them. Instead he used them as cover to lean closer to the hobbit, "not that we need them yet," he said quietly. The only one to catch the movement was Dwalin who frowned as he was unable to decipher the words.

\------------

"That's why we need a burglar," Fili cried out in understanding.

"An expert I expect," Bilbo replied drawing a smile from the king. Having lived through the quest once it was likely that small moments would be recognised and the hobbit was obviously going somewhere with this.

"And are you?" Dwalin growled at the hobbit. He didn't like that the hobbit's words seemed to amuse his king as if he knew something no one else did.

"I've burgled a king in the past. Does that make me and expert Master Dwalin?" The hobbit replied with a strange glint in his eyes. Now Thorin was shaking with laughter as he realised what the hobbit was referring to.

Dwalin's eyes narrowed at the hobbit before he heard his king's low chuckle and turned to him in shock. "I do believe that answers your question, cousin," Thorin said and this time he was aware of the shocked looks being cast his way. Oh, he might need to act a little more like a king in exile and a little less like he had no worries at all. Which he didn't, now he had his friends and kin back alive, except maybe trying to stop Sauron rise again but that could wait for a moment.

\--------------

When the company was standing outside BagEnd the next morning ready to go and buy some ponies for the first stretch of the journey the hobbit was standing with them. Thorin smiled as he remembered a dishevelled hobbit running after them without his pocket handkerchief. Not that Thorin hadn't come to appreciate the uses of a pocket handkerchief since but at the time it had seemed an absurd thing to worry about. Speaking of, the king moved closer to the hobbit, "pocket handkerchief?" he asked simply.

The hobbit nodded at him and patted the pack on his back with a smile. Bilbo's eyes glistened with amusement though so the king assumed that his worry had been noted, either that or the hobbit found his own actions the first time around amusing. Thorin unsheathed a long boot knife that was about the same size as Sting had been and handed it to the hobbit. "It's similar to a letter opener," Thorin told him with a twitch of his lips which Bilbo recognised as his restrained smile. The hobbit took the knife and slid it into his belt grateful to have some way to defend himself again.

With an approving nod Thorin moved away so that he could give the order to move out. Dwalin stopped him before he got far though, the dwarf had looked up at the sound of his king drawing a weapon and had watched the exchange curiously. "What are you doing giving the hobbit a weapon?" Dwalin growled at him, his voice pitched so none would hear him questioning his king.

"He has to have some way to defend himself," Thorin replied evenly. "Or would you rather he died if we are attacked?"

Dwalin's eyes narrowed at the challenge in that question. The king had never accused him before of not caring for the life of a comrade but then again the king had never given away one of his weapons before. "I don't want him dead," Dwalin replied angrily. "I just don't want him to hurt himself on that blade. It's not a toy Thorin."

The king's own gaze hardened at that. "I know, I made it," Thorin snapped back. "You underestimate Mr Baggins, Dwalin," he said and he stepped around his friend even as Dwalin called at his retreating back, "What has he done to gain your defence?"

\--------------

Bilbo smiled as he realised the differences already between the last time he had been here and this time. The hobbit found himself glad to be back on a pony as he remembered happy times when he had ridden out with his friends to visit other kingdoms. As he thought his smile grew at the memory of a particularly enjoyable trip to visit Beron with the Dis when she demanded to see the bear man that her sons kept talking about.

"You seem happy Master Baggins," Balin said as he rode alongside the hobbit. He had been listening to his brother's concerns and decided to find out for himself if there was anything to worry about.

"I'm just glad to be back on a pony," Bilbo replied trying to ignore the king's snort of laughter from where he rode in front of the hobbit. Balin glanced at his king's back in shock but then the hobbit was speaking again, "It's just Bilbo please Master Balin."

The dwarf turned to look at him curiously. "I didn't know hobbits left the Shire?" He asked choosing to ignore whatever it was that had made his king act like a completely different dwarf. What exactly about Bilbo's statement had been funny he wasn't sure and to be honest he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"They don't," Bilbo replied and he seemed unaware of how that statement confused the dwarf because he deemed the conversation over and dropped back to ride with Gandalf.

Balin rode in confused silence for a while before he became aware of a pony next to his. Looking across he saw it was Thorin who finally had the closed expression Balin was used to on his face. "You gave him a weapon," Balin said to him and the king just looked back silently. "He won't be able to use it," Balin continued and once again he was met with stony silence. The dwarf was getting frustrated with his king now at the lack of reply, "He'll be a liability."

Thorin finally answered at those words, "If you think he's a liability then teach him." Balin looked at his king in shock not expecting those to be the words he received in answer. He couldn't remember a time when Thorin had championed someone as he was championing the hobbit now, not even his own nephews. "Better yet make Dwalin do it," Thorin said and there was a look in his eyes that Balin couldn't place.

\------------

Bilbo and Thorin sat side by side that evening as they ate, talking in low voices as the rest of the company moved around them. They were so engrossed in their discussion that they didn't notice the curious gazes that rested upon them.

As Dwalin approached to draw the hobbit away so he could teach him to use the weapon that the king had rashly given him he caught some of the words that they were saying. "We still have to go there."

"But if we left it there then..."

"We would lose track of it altogether."

"Then we are going to have to go."

"We'll be on our guard."

"But they won't be."

Dwalin was utterly confused as to what they were speaking about but he was sure of one thing. Thorin and the hobbit were planning something and whatever it was neither seemed happy about the decision they were coming to. Suddenly they saw him approaching and the hobbit switched to another language that Dwalin did not recognise. Whatever he said Thorin wasn't pleased and snapped something back in the same language making Dwalin all the more curious. Thorin wasn't good with languages and Dwalin had been there as he struggled to learn the ones he did so to hear the king reply so easily in a different language made him pause. Normally Thorin's words would be spoken haltingly and uncertainly when they weren't in Kuzdul or the common tongue.

Bilbo replied again his own words much harder and the king nodded. Dwalin recognised that nod as the one which conceded the point only for the meantime. "If you come with me Mr Baggins I'll show you how to use that blade you were given." Dwalin told the hobbit who again spoke to the king in that strange language. Thorin let out a short bark of laughter and shooed them away, a smile still on his lips. If nothing else, Dwalin mused, at least the hobbit made the king less grim.

Dwalin settled into a fighting stance with an axe drawn, "This is the stance you use in a fight. Whenever you've just attacked or blocked you come back to this." Relaxing back to stand normally Dwalin gestured for the hobbit to take up the stance. As Dwalin circled the hobbit looking for any errors he found a flawless stance and he confused. He had never seen a dwarf get it perfect first go and from the smirk on Bilbo's lips he knew there was nothing wrong.

"Next you have to learn a basic block," Dwalin snapped annoyed at the hobbit. He showed the block slowly so that the hobbit could see the movement and motioned for him to try. Again there was no mistake in the hobbit's movements and Dwalin's annoyance flared. "Try it faster," he barked and the hobbit did so with a taunting smile at Dwalin.

"He's a natural," Gloin called laughingly at them clearly noticing his cousin's annoyance. "There's nothing for you to teach him, Dwalin."

Dwalin growled angrily and drew his axe again to demonstrate an attack when he noticed the hobbit's smirk. Dwalin's plan changed instantly, "Since you believe yourself to be so good you won't mind sparing with me," he said.

The hobbit only smiled and settled into the fighting stance comfortably, goading Dwalin with his free hand. As his brother charged forward Balin went to stop him but the king stopped him with a look. As Balin watched with worried eyes his brother's attack was perfectly dodged.

Spinning around Dwalin was beckoned on by the hobbit who wore a taunting smile on his face. As the company watched expecting another dodge they saw Dwalin's axe expertly blocked and pushed away in a move that they didn't even know that he knew. Before Dwalin could recover from the unexpected move he was being forced backwards as the hobbit launched into an attack of his own. The weapon may only be a boot knife to Thorin but it made a good length short sword for Bilbo and he seemed comfortable with it in his hand as if the weapon wasn't strange at all. Dwalin didn't manage to bring his axe around in time and had to leap backwards to avoid the blade with wide eyes.

As Balin watched he saw the amusement dancing on his king's face and finally realised what he had seen in Thorin's eyes earlier when he had demanded that Dwalin be the one to teach Bilbo. The king had known that the hobbit was perfectly capable of defending himself though how he knew Balin had no idea.

"Where did you learn to fight?" Dwalin asked when the hobbit withdrew slightly to let him recover.

The hobbit only laughed and said something in that language he had been speaking to the king in earlier. The dwarves all jumped at Thorin's booming laugh in response turning to their king curiously. Their normally stoic king had undisguised mirth dancing in his eyes. "What did he say?" Balin asked the king unable to recognise the language. He didn't know when Thorin had picked it up as he had been the one to teach the king the other languages he knew.

Thorin just shook his head though refusing to answer his eyes fixed on the fight that was resuming before them. Balin too turned to watch again as his brother went back on the attack but he was much more cautious this time after seeing the hobbit fight already. It didn't seem to matter though as he was soon on the back foot again as the hobbit turned the tide against him.

Dwalin struggled to keep up with the quick attacks coming his way but he refused to give in to the hobbit. So he drew his second axe and managed to turn the tide back in his favour but the hobbit didn't seem fazed instead he flashed the dwarf another cocky grin. Dwalin let out a roar that sent orcs running for cover and charged forwards and the hobbit was backing up before him. Dwalin grinned and moved in to end the fight only to have the flat of a knife tapped against his ribs. "I think that ends that," the hobbit said turning and walking back to Thorin with his sword tucked back into his belt.

Thorin smiled as the hobbit approached, "I told you not to embarrass him too much," the king said in a voice that drifted over the whole company.

"He wanted me to mess up," Bilbo replied with a shrug as if that was a good reason to ignore the king. The rest of the company was waiting with baited breath to see how the king would respond to an answer that basically said the hobbit didn't care what he was told to do. Thorin though seemed to consider that a perfectly reasonable reply as if was a good reason to do whatever it was Bilbo had done to Dwalin.

\--------------

Dwalin was confused as to what was going on as he saw the hobbit walk back to the king. He heard the king's comment as did the rest of the company and it left him thinking. How had the king known how well the hobbit could fight? "There's something we don't know about happening," a voice said in his ear. Recognising Balin's voice he nodded waiting to hear what they were going to do about it. "I'll watch the hobbit, you watch Thorin," Balin said and he walked away as if he had just been commenting on the loss Dwalin had just sustained. And what a loss it had been, Dwalin the best fighter in Eruid Luin beaten by a hobbit.


	2. Chapter 2

More and more of the company were beginning to pick up on their king's strange behaviour. He was often to be found talking quietly in the evenings with Bilbo and during the day if they were not riding side by side they seemed to at least keep an eye on the other.

None of them could place exactly what about it made them uneasy but they all became edgier as it continued. Balin drifted closer to see if he could find out what the king and hobbit were talking about but as he neared they effortlessly switched language again. This time though the dwarf would not be put off, "What language is that, Master Baggins? I don't believe I've ever heard it before."

The hobbit turned to look at him, searching for something in his face. "Let's call it hobbitish for now," Bilbo replied eventually. The king obviously wasn't happy with that reply as he said something that sounded like a question to Balin. His suspicions were confirmed when Bilbo said, "not yet," in reply. Turning back to Balin the hobbit tilted his head in question, "Does that answer you, Master Balin?"

"Yes," Balin lied though he was not at all pleased by the answer. The hobbit's words suggested that the language wasn't actually hobbitish. Instead he seemed to be avoiding the question with a half answer that was more lie than truth. Unfortunately being so close to Thorin had its downsides as the king was giving him a look that informed him that his lie had been caught. "Not really," Balin admitted after trying to ignore his king and failing miserably.

"Would you be happier if I taught you to speak it?" Bilbo asked suddenly surprising the dwarf. He had assumed that the switch in language was so he couldn't understand. Why then would the hobbit offer to teach him to speak it?

"I'd be happier if I could understand it," Balin admitted knowing another lie would be caught easily by the king. "For that I guess I'll have to speak it so I accept you offer, master hobbit."

"Bilbo," the hobbit replied waving a hand distractedly as Thorin lent closer and said something to him. The hobbit frowned and rattled something off in reply not seeming at all pleased. "That's decided then," Bilbo said at last with a glare at the king, "come Balin we can start now." With that he urged his pony faster away from Thorin.

Balin glanced at his king for reassurance that the hobbit was allowed to teach him whatever language this was. "Go on," Thorin urged dragging his gaze from the hobbit. "He's just annoyed about tonight," the king added in what could be meant to be an explanation.

"What happens tonight?" Balin asked curiously. He wasn't happy that the king no longer included him in the planning of things neither did he include Dwalin. The wizard was also being mostly ignored but he didn't appear to mind as he had been replaced by the hobbit that he chose.

"You'll see," Thorin said motioning for him to catch up with the hobbit. "Go learn to speak hobbitish."

"I know that's not its name," Balin called as he rode away to join the hobbit. All through the lesson that followed he could feel the eyes of his king on his back but he refused to turn to meet the gaze that would give nothing away.

Hobbitish, for want of its real name, was incredibly hard to speak, Balin mused once the lesson was over. He had struggled to get his tongue around even the simplest of words. One moment he had to strain to get the deep roughness of a sound and the next he was expected to say a much smoother higher sound. There was just no way to do it that he could see but his king, who failed at languages, was able to fire it off at a faster speed than he could common. Either Thorin had a natural talent for strange sounds or he had spent a good deal of time speaking this language and Balin wasn't sure which one he would bet on as both seemed equally unlikely.

Bilbo fought to keep back his grimaces throughout the lesson. It wasn't that Balin wasn't trying or that he was incapable of producing the right sounds he just seemed incapable of stringing them together. He was significantly better than Thorin had been when Bilbo had tried to teach him all those years ago or in the future, depending on how you looked at it. Now though Thorin had mastered the art of stringing the sounds together and could rattle them off just as fast as Bilbo himself. When the lesson had ended the hobbit could see the weariness in the dwarf's eyes and offered him a comforting smile, "It's hard," the hobbit commented before Balin could ride away.

\------------

When they camped that evening Balin waited to see if anything strange would happen but it was the same as every other night. Thorin and Bilbo withdrew to sit against the wall their heads close together as they talked. Whatever it was that had drawn them apart earlier is over, Balin thought to himself.

"We don't have to camp there," Thorin said to the hobbit quietly. "We'd be better off pressing on and avoiding the trolls so that the orcs don't catch us."

"You need your sword and I need mine," Bilbo argued just as quietly. "Besides we must go to Rivendell. Without orcs on our tail will they let us stay?"

"We already know what the map says," Thorin said his gaze resting on his company. "Why don't we press on to the misty mountains?"

"You can suddenly read ancient dwarfish and know that the map has moon runes?" Bilbo responded with a raised eyebrow. "They'll believe that," he added sarcastically. Thorin let out a groan in frustration that drew several looks their way. "We'll need the elves as allies," Bilbo said once the dwarves had looked away again.

"I know we need them to prevent the war. I just don't want to stay there again, in this time elves and dwarves don't get on." Thorin said quietly but there was no mistaking the passion in his words. "They haven't fought and died together yet."

Bilbo's reply died as he remembered Gimli and Legolas who had died fighting together in a last attempt to give Frodo a chance of destroying the ring. They had fallen before the Black Gate side by side and all the tales that told of that day had spoken of them. "Maybe you don't have to fight and die together to form an alliance," Bilbo finally said.

When Thorin turned to look at him there were tears glistening in both their eyes at the memory of the war. The king reached out a hand to comfort the hobbit with a sad smile but didn't manage to say the words on his tongue as Bombur shouted, "food." Pulling away the king let the hobbit go and fetch some of the stew. Thorin looked after him feeling a strange fluttering in his chest towards the hobbit. The final words Bilbo had spoke struck a chord deep inside the king. There would be an alliance between elves and dwarves to honour the sacrifice of Legolas and Gimli even if for no other reasons. He hoped that the two would become fierce friends again even through this time there would be no quest to destroy Sauron not if Bilbo and he succeeded.

\----------------

Balin was confused, the king had hinted something would happen this evening but nothing had yet to occur. He exchanged a glance with his brother who picking up another bowl of stew stood and headed towards the king. Glancing at the hobbit Balin was going to join him when he saw the how he was withdrawing into himself with sadness in his eyes glaring at anyone who tried to approach and flashing the knife when that wasn't enough.

The only one who didn't seem deterred by this was Nori who flashed a knife of his own in reply. Balin wondered if it was some sort of thief signal as he watched the dwarf approach unhindered and seated himself beside the hobbit. Bilbo didn't seem to mind the approach and even managed a small twitch of the lips when the dwarf bumped against his shoulder. Balin turned away knowing that there was definitely no way he could approach now and wondering how Nori knew he would be allowed closer.

"That's the look of the battle weary and we haven't even seen anything worth fighting yet," Nori said to the hobbit still letting their shoulders touch in silent comfort. "What's got you looking like that?"

"Why are the people who fight for worthy causes the ones who die?" Bilbo asked in reply turning to him. That was enough to answer Nori's question about why the hobbit was so sad.

"It's what makes the cause worthy. If you're not willing to die for it then it's not worthy." Nori replied quietly his eyes fixed on his family where they sat across the fire. Bilbo turned to him a question in his eyes, "Don't regret their sacrifice, it was willingly give," Nori answered him. The dwarf was remembering many of his old friends who had died for their actions even though the cause was worthy. Justice had demanded their heads even when the crime hadn't gained them anything personally. They had still undertaken the acts though knowing death could well befall them.

The hobbit smiled sadly at him and this time it was more than a small twitch of the lips. Nori counted that as a victory and they fell into silence sitting side by side. They both dwelled on sad thoughts comforted only by the brush of their shoulders.

\-----------

Dwalin sat down beside his king and handed him a bowl of stew as he tucked into his own. "I'm not in the mood to hear your thoughts on the hobbit," Thorin said not touching the stew in his hands.

"Good because I wasn't going to offer them," Dwalin replied gruffly pausing in the eating of his stew. Thorin turned to look at him and nodded his thanks when he saw only concern on his friends face before he started to eat. They sat in companionable silence until they had both finished eating, "Do you want to talk about it?" Dwalin asked eventually.

"Talk about what?" Thorin replied unnecessarily. He knew his friend could see the unshed tears that were still in his eyes and Dwalin had always been good at realising when something was bothering him.

Even as Thorin was considering replying with a slightly more helpful answer his friends eyes narrowed. "You know what," Dwalin replied with a disappointed look. "Whatever has you looking like your brother's been killed again," he added in clarification. Thorin's head snapped around to focus on Dwalin at those words, he didn't know he looked quiet that bad but judging by the sorrow that had been on the hobbit's face he guessed he looked similar. "Low bow I know," Dwalin said apologetically when his king turned away thinking that he was angry. Thorin though was only searching out the hobbit to check that he was alright, seeing Nori next to the hobbit he relaxed and turned back to Dwalin.

"Just thinking of two people who died side by side for what they believed in even though they were of two different races. Even though their races have never coexisted peacefully." Thorin said and so caught up was he still thinking about the War of The Ring that he didn't notice Dwalin freeze. "I'm wondering if they believed it was worth it."

"Tell me you and the hobbit aren't planning to die to reclaim Erebor," Dwalin pleaded breaking his king from the thoughts he was speaking aloud. Thorin was shocked into silence by the words. Dwalin reached out to grab the king and shook him, "tell me!" he shouted.

All around the camp dwarves turned to them. Thorin reached up and removed Dwalin's hands from his shoulders even as the dwarf continued to try and shake him. "That will never happen," Thorin said soothingly. "I would never plan that." His words seemed to make it through to Dwalin and the dwarf relaxed again his shoulders slumping as the tension drained away. The other dwarves turned back to their own conversations satisfied that whatever had passed between Thorin and Dwalin was over. "Surely you know me better than that?" Thorin asked his shield brother quietly.

"I thought I knew you, now I'm not so sure," Dwalin replied and the sorrow in his voice at the admission finally broke the king fully out of his own thoughts.

"You've been at my side through everything, my friend. You know me better than I know myself," Thorin replied locking his gaze with Dwalin's. "There are some things though that only I can know," the king added sadly.

"The hobbit knows," the dwarf accused in reply.

"Aye, Bilbo does," Thorin responded not bothering trying to deny something so obvious. "But that doesn't mean I don't trust you. I had no choice in Bilbo knowing and I'm glad to share it with someone but I wish you knew as well."

"Then tell me," Dwalin said still not understanding what was going on. "Tell me so I can help," he pleaded.

"I wish I could," the king breaking their gazes to look down at the ground. "I wish I could just tell you but there's more to it than that." Thorin forced himself to look up again, "can you accept that?"

Dwalin wanted to argue, wanted to demand to be told, to ask questions, anything, but the sadness and the sorrow in his friend's voice stopped him. He had never seen such desperation from his king, "I can," he said at last. Dwalin saw the moment his words registered with his king because the tension in his body, that he hadn't even realised was building, disappeared.

\--------------

Balin shifted as he settled down to sleep wondering what exactly had been meant to happen this evening. Thorin had said something about it had annoyed the hobbit so maybe Bilbo had managed to get his way over it.

Thorin and Bilbo sat side by side staring into the fire. They had volunteered for the watch because unlike the others they knew what was coming for the night. Most of the dwarves were asleep when the orc cries came but before the first cry ended they were standing with weapons in their hands.

Only Thorin and Bilbo remained seated with their weapons still sheathed. "Orcs," Gloin hissed looking around to try and pinpoint the direction the sound was coming from. Still the king and the burglar remained seated not moving at all from the positions they had been in before the cries came.

"Up now," Dwalin barked dragging the king to his feet as Bofur did the same to the hobbit.

"Relax," Thorin said as he allowed himself to be pulled up. "They won't find us," he added as the dwarves all looked at him in surprise. With that he lay down on the ground and pulled his cloak tightly around him and the hobbit mirrored him both ignoring the stares being shot their way.

As before Balin told the tale of the battle of Azanulbizar but this time Bilbo didn't dare ask what happened to Azog. He knew the truth as did Thorin but there was no reason to bring up the king's mistaken belief. Balin's tale though seemed fated to end in that one question just as it would always paint Thorin as a majestic king. "And the pale orc what happened to him?" Ori asked.

Thorin didn't answer this time leaving it to Balin to answer the question as best he could. "He died of his wounds long ago," the dwarf said finally not knowing how wrong he really was.

The king it seemed wasn't willing to let his company go through the quest entirely unprepared though as he went to speak, to correct his advisor. Bilbo though was quicker, "I wouldn't assume anything. The evils of this world are not so easily beaten." The hobbit's words did more than any that the king could have said because while Thorin had been ready to contradict Balin's words without giving any proof, Bilbo had done so in a way that made sense to the warriors.

\--------------

Balin was confused and it was not a feeling that he was used to before the quest but now he was becoming accustomed to the feeling. He had never known Thorin not to jump to his feet issuing orders at the first sound of orcs. Yet the king had not moved until he was dragged to his feet and then he only said they weren't in any danger before laying down to sleep. The hobbit hadn't reacted any differently even though it had been clear from his face that he knew the danger that came with the cries.

A thought suddenly hit Balin the next morning as they rode away from their campsite and he turned to stare at the king and the hobbit. There was no way that the orc cries had been what they were expecting that evening. They couldn't have know that orcs were so close by could they. Deciding that the only way to find out was to ask he approached his king.

"When you said Bilbo was annoyed about what would happen last night were you talking about the orcs?" Balin asked when the king turned to him and nodded in greeting.

"No," Thorin replied and Balin saw the tells that meant the king was lying. "Why would you think that?"

"You're lying, my king," Balin said quietly and Thorin froze. Balin felt slightly bad about calling Thorin on it but he had felt as if he had to. If the king knew something that could get them killed and was withholding it they were all doomed.

"I am Balin," Thorin said eventually meeting his friend's eyes unblinkingly as he made the admission. "I do so for good reason. One day I promise to tell you of it but now is not the time."

"You speak as though it will be a long time coming," Balin said trying to ignore the fact that Thorin was refusing to tell him the truth of the matter. "What could possibly need concealing that long?"

"Something that has happened and yet is impossible; something marvellous but horrible; something both a blessing and a curse," the hobbit said from where he rode on Balin's other side. The dwarf hadn't even noticed him approach but the hobbit looked as if he had been listening to the whole conversation and not just making a passing comment. Looking at Thorin, the hobbit said, "Wizards," and rode off.

"What does that mean?" Balin asked the king but when he turned to him Thorin wasn't listening.

Instead the king was retrieving a cloak from the pack on the back of his pony. Before Balin could ask what he was doing the king lifted it up just as the hobbit glanced back and Bilbo nodded in reply. "Put that on," Thorin ordered throwing it to Kili. The prince looked at him curiously but did as he was told anyway with Thorin already wearing his fur cloak he was sheltered from the rain but he knew his youngest nephew had forgotten to bring his.

They hadn't gone much further when the rain began to fall and not long after that it began to pour. Balin looked at his king wondering how he had known about the rain before it came and then he remembered that Thorin had only acted after the hobbit had spoken to him. Deciding that it must be some hobbit weather thing he put it from his mind but not after wondering why the hobbit had said wizards rather than just stating that rain was coming.

It had been raining constantly for days when the dwarves had finally had enough. "Can't you do something about this rain?" Dori asked the wizard when he could no longer stand being soaked to the skin.

"It is raining master dwarf and it will continue to rain until the rain has stopped," Gandalf replied. Despite the effect the rain was having on their spirits the burglar and the king still managed to exchange an amused glance. "If you wish to change the weather you better find yourself another wizard."

That was the hobbit's queue to ask his questions about wizards again but this time he didn't make a crack at Gandalf's skills knowing what the wizard was capable of. Instead he asked a question that both he and Thorin had been musing over, "Do wizards ever change their colour?"

"What do you mean?" Gandalf asked defensively as if the hobbit had stumbled upon some secret knowledge.

"I mean, could you ever stop being Gandalf the Grey and become Gandalf the White say?" Bilbo elaborated and he saw the wizard twitch at the mention of him becoming white. It could be passed off as a lucky guess but the hobbit knew that Gandalf probably wondered how he knew that was the next colour to come.

"I could," Gandalf admitted finally and the hobbit celebrated the victory of even that small admission. "Wizards can change their colour through their deeds but also if a wizard of higher ranking strays from his path he may well be replaced. In such a case the wizard that replaces him becomes his colour." Gandalf said after a long pause in which no one dared to speak as they all waited on his reply.

Bilbo and Thorin exchanged a glance and in that one glance a whole conversation happened. That meant that Saruman had defected before the fellowship reached Moria which meant they needed to avoid him in their travels as they had no idea when it had happened. They could hazard a guess at it being around the time Rohan's horses started to be stolen but they couldn't be sure. "That makes surprising sense for wizards," Bilbo said to Gandalf as he looked away from Thorin.

Balin was riding in silence thinking of that one word many days before when the hobbit had told Thorin of the coming rain. Wizards, he'd said as if they knew this very conversation was coming. Even as he thought about it he tried to push the idea away, it was absurd to even consider let along believe. Still it was an idea to keep in mind for the future if he couldn't think of anything better.

\------------

Bilbo had lapsed into silence as he rode wondering when he had started having silent conversations with the king. There was something about Thorin now he was once again the king in exile that affected the hobbit. Whether it was because this time he was the one being trusted rather than the one pushed away or because they were in this together as they faced the greatest evil to ever rise he wasn't sure.

As the hobbit rode his gaze rested on the king watching his every move as he spoke to the other dwarves. Bilbo felt an emotion he hadn't felt before as he watched the king make sure that every one of the dwarves was holding up under the miserable weather. It was strange to think of Thorin as anything less than a great ruler but seeing him here made Bilbo remember how he had thrived in the wild. Amongst the company he seemed so much greater, so much closer, so much more mortal and it confused the hobbit. To Bilbo the king had been just that, and then a friend and finally a shield brother. They had fought together and he suspected died together.

That was something the hobbit wanted to clear up actually. Urging his pony on with the skill learnt through years of riding at Thorin's side the hobbit headed for the king. Waiting till Thorin finished speaking to his nephews, Bilbo asked, "On that day, on the mountainside?"

"Did I fall?" Thorin asked switching language to make sure his nephews didn't understand. The hobbit nodded hesitantly suddenly unsure if he wanted to know the answer. "Alone, defending your body," the king answered with a sad smile.

"Thank you," Bilbo replied and the king inclined his head. It was only when his nephews gasped that he realised instead of switching back to common when he answered he had swapped to kuzdul. Worse, the hobbit hadn't thought before replying in the same language.

"Don't speak of this," Thorin hissed at his nephews suddenly startling them.

"Which part?" Fili asked meeting his eyes, "the secret language or the words spoken in it?"

Thorin cursed and praised his nephew for being able to argue with him. It showed he would be a great king, not willing to roll over and accept anything, but at the same time he didn't want to be fought over this. "Both," he answered with a sigh.

"Fine," Fili said to his uncle's shock, "but I expect an answer at some point." With a last curious glance at the kuzdul speaking hobbit he rode away leaving his brother behind. "For now I'll let it go but I too would like an explanation," Kili said before going after his brother leaving the king and the hobbit alone.

"We might need to watch our languages," Bilbo commented.

"You think?" Thorin responded and they both chuckled at the situation they had ended up in.


	3. Chapter 3

Bilbo and Thorin froze in their saddles as they saw the burnt down farm up ahead. They managed to recover themselves before anyone but Dwalin had noticed but then Dwalin was watching them closer than anyone else especially as his brother had confided his frankly ridiculous theory. Dwalin might not believe it but he couldn't come up with anything better so it was the one they were going with for now.

As they unpacked the princes were sent off to keep an eye on the ponies, "pay attention this time," Thorin called after them as they walked away. He received two murderous looks for his comment as the princes had yet to commit the act that had gained them the mistrust of their uncle when it came to watching ponies.

Just as last time the wizard stormed off when the dwarves refused to go to Rivendell. Or when Thorin put in the token protest so that his company didn't start making sure he really was their king or Oin decided to check if he had somehow sustained a nasty head wound.

"Take these to the princes," Bombur told the hobbit passing him two bowls of food. Bilbo nodded and set off catching the king's eyes and silently warning him to be ready just in case they had to rescue ponies again.

\----------

Bilbo found the princes sitting on a log and passed them both bowls of stew. "So..." Kili began looking at the hobbit with his most innocent face that tricked nobody. "How do you know kuzdul, Bilbo?"

"I'm pretty sure you were told not to mention that," the hobbit replied disapprovingly.

The princes looked at him with large disappointed eyes. "No one else is here," Fili pointed out apparently willing to go along with his brother's plan to push for information.

"We're missing two ponies," Kili said suddenly breaking into his brother's plea for information.

"How can we be missing two ponies?" Fili demanded spinning around to count them. Apparently he reached the same conclusion as his brother leaving them with a small issue. Or a large one, if you asked Bilbo, a large troll shaped one.

"Again," the hobbit groaned his head suddenly in his hands. "You lost them again."

"I don't believe we've lost them before," Fili said turning to the hobbit in confusion while his brother backed him up.

"Never mind," Bilbo growled at them. "Just go fetch Thorin while I keep an eye on the ponies we have left." The princes glared at him before hurrying to do as he said knowing that it was probably the best course of action.

Bilbo watched the princes go with a fond smile on his face but underneath the beginnings of anger were boiling. He knew it wasn't the princes' faults but having to face the trolls again didn't sit well with him.

"What is it?" A voice asked startling the hobbit from his thoughts. Turning Bilbo saw the king next to him with a frustrated expression on his face.

"We seem to be missing some ponies," Bilbo replied. He fell silent as the king pulled him down behind a tree. As they watched two more ponies were carried off by a troll. "And we seem to have a troll problem," the hobbit added flashing him a grin.

Behind them the dwarves were watching in confusion as the conversation continued. Dwalin frowned, why were they still here and not taking on the trolls? Just as he stepped forward to make a comment the king and hobbit stood up. "Let's go get some ponies," Thorin announced. He led the way after the troll with his sword drawn and the hobbit at his side.

Dwalin growled to himself as he followed, once he would have been at his king's side. "Fili, Kili, get those ponies loose," Thorin ordered pausing. "The rest of us will distract the trolls," he finished setting off again. Trolls, Dwalin wondered, since when was there more than one. They soon came to a campfire and he saw three trolls around it and let out a groan. They probably could have taken down one, maybe even two but three was going to be hard.

Bilbo nodded to the king before he stepped into the clearing with his sword held out to his side. "What's that?" one of the trolls said and the others turned to see the king.

"I'm a burgalhobbit," Bilbo replied evenly. The watching dwarves didn't even hear the slightest waver in his voice to belay his fear. The hobbit seemed to be perfectly calm as he faced three trolls alone. "And I've come to share your fire."

This seemed to leave the trolls nonplussed and that was the moment the king launched into the fight with the company behind him. The hobbit dodged the hand that swiped at him and sprang into the fight after Thorin. The king slashed out at a troll's leg as the hobbit used him to bound up and slash at the trolls face. The troll stumbled backwards under the double attack straight to a waiting Gloin. Seeing the effectiveness of the tactic the other dwarves soon put it to good use.

Meanwhile the princes were heading for the ponies, silently fuming about being kept from the fight. They knew better than to argue with their uncle just before a fight though because he would not hesitate to lash out if he thought they might endanger others in their irresponsibility. So they crept toward the ponies puzzling over why it wasn't the burglar doing this. So of course they weren't paying full attention to what was going on around them.

"Ahhhh," came a yell and the hobbit and king froze immediately. They had been unsuccessful then on avoiding being tied up in sacks. They stepped back from the attack they were about to make their weapons dropping to their sides. Balin looked at them in shock wondering what could cause such an action when he saw the younger prince in the grasp of the trolls. How the king and hobbit had known so quickly he didn't know but their reaction seemed the best course of action. The rest of the company soon became aware of the situation and withdrew.

\--------------

"Parasites," Thorin hissed at the hobbit after they were free, once again due to the hobbit.

"Some things are just classic," the hobbit replied with a grin. The dwarf let out a growl and stormed away not really angry but needing to see to his dwarves.

"You confuse me," a voice said startling the hobbit as he helped to repack the abandoned camp.

Bilbo turned to see Balin standing there waiting for a response. "Decided to call me on something?" he asked with a steady look.

The dwarf stared back at him obviously not expecting that response. "You don't act like other hobbits I've met and you seem remarkably close to Thorin for someone who's just met him." Balin leant closer to the hobbit, "The speaking of kuzdul," he added with a conspiratorial grin.

Bilbo groaned, "I didn't realise you heard that," he admitted. Balin just grinned at him unapologetically. The hobbit rubbed at the back of his neck before he answered the dwarf again. "I know more than you think I do," Bilbo said finally to the dwarf. "You'd do well to be worried about what I might do if you continue to push."

Balin stared after the hobbit as he walked away. "Did the hobbit just threaten you?" Dwalin asked appearing at his brother's shoulder his eyes fixed on the hobbit.

"I do believe he did," Balin replied not looking away from the retreating hobbit. "He also didn't answer me," the dwarf added sounding upset.

"That's what you're worried about," his brother said disbelievingly.

Balin turned to face his brother with a worried look on his face. "He spoke kuzdul, Dwalin." He watched as a series of expressions crossed his brother's face.

"We should tell..." Dwalin began in response. How on earth did the hobbit learn the most guarded secret of dwarves.

"Thorin?" Balin asked finishing his brother's question. Dwalin nodded in response not trusting himself to speak without shouting. "It was the king he spoke to kuzdul in."

"And Thorin did nothing?" Now Dwalin sounded incredulous. Really, Balin thought, it would be easier if his brother would just accept the facts he was told.

"To the contrary he already knew the hobbit could speak it. He just swore his nephews to secrecy."

Dwalin stared at his brother as he tried to process what he had been told. "The king doesn't care?"

"Oh, I care," Thorin said appearing behind them and making them jump. "Just not in the way you want me to." Dwalin turned to him to protest but he was cut off by a glare, "Now respect my wishes to keep this quiet." The brothers had no time to argue before the king walked off after the hobbit. The hobbit and king exchanged a glance before heading off to the troll cave. They had swords to fetch after all.

The brothers stared after the king in amazement wondering what exactly was going on. "Do we know anything about him anymore?" Dwalin asked his eyes following the king as he lent closer to talk to the hobbit.

"I don't believe so," Balin answered.

\---------------

"Run," Thorin shouted suddenly and the company spun around to see the hobbit and him standing in front of a warg. They made no attempt to run though, instead waiting to see what would happen.

The king and hobbit moved forward together suddenly at some unspoken agreement. Bilbo went low slashing at the Warg's belly while Thorin used him as a springboard to push up over the warg drawing it onto its hind legs. That was the exact moment that the hobbit pushed up to thrust at the warg's heart, just as Thorin twisted and slashed at the back of its neck.

Thorin landed and pulled the hobbit back to stand beside him. Seconds later the warg's dead body hit the floor. The company stood still staring in shock at the dead warg and the two standing beside it. There was something about the way they had done it that hinted that they had done it before.

"We need to move," Bilbo shouted, his sword still held in his hand, at his side the king was standing ready to fight. The danger finally seemed to get through to the company and they set off at a run.

The howls of the wargs were getting closer and they were alone in the open. "Thorin, we don't have a choice?" The hobbit shouted from where he was running at the younger prince's side. The whole company heard the words and wondered what exactly was meant by that, but before any of them could consider asking, the king nodded grimly and suddenly changed direction. That along with the sudden increase in pace was all it took to drive it from their minds.

"Down there," Thorin hissed standing before an opening. The company looked at him in confusion none of them making a move to go down the hole.

"Thorin," the hobbit called from where he was standing watching the wargs. Still the king couldn't get the dwarves to go into the hole and they were all looking at him as if he was made. "Thorin," the hobbit called urgently, "we don't have time." Those words were all it took for the king to grab the nearest dwarf, who just happened to be Ori, and throw him into the opening.

Nori and Dori dived in after their brother and soon the rest of the dwarves were following. Thorin and Bilbo guarded the entrance until the last dwarf had disappeared before they launched themselves down together. They landed on their feet much to the disgruntlement of the rest of the company who had fallen to the floor as they landed.

"It's a tunnel," Nori called looking back at his king. How exactly had he known that this tunnel was here? And more to the point where did it lead? "Do we follow it?"

A chorus of yeses answered him and he led the way down the tunnel. Bringing up the rear the king and hobbit were so lost in conversation they didn't realise those in front of them had stopped. "What is it?" Thorin hissed only just stopping himself from walking into Balin.

"Why do you know a secret entrance into Rivendell?" Dwalin asked in reply from where he stood on a cliff edge staring at the elvish city.

"Because I like it here," Thorin answered without thought. He found himself on the receiving end of incredulous looks. He winced realising just how out of character that sounded but decided to role with it. Without another word he walked purposefully towards the city stoutly ignoring the looks he could feel upon him. The hobbit fell into step beside him and when the dwarf looked at him there was a suppressed smile on Bilbo's face.


	4. Chapter 4

The elves came back from their hunt and rode around the dwarves hemming them in. Finally one of the elves came forward and swung down from his horse, "You don't happen to be the reason there's orcs so close to our lands?" he asked scathingly.

"Lord Elrond," Thorin replied with a bow. "We did not wish to bring the orcs upon you," he added in Sindarin. Once again he had to ignore the stares of his company as they looked at him in utter surprise. Really, he thought, they should be getting used to it again.

"Thorin, son of Thor, son of Thrain, king under the mountain," The elf replied seeming a little shocked himself. "You are welcome in Rivendell," he added talking in Sindarin as well. "Please, join us for some food," the elf lord offered.

"It would be our pleasure," Thorin said this time in common tongue so his company could understand. "May we be permitted to freshen up before we eat?"

The elf lord was looking at him in a way that suggested he was caught off guard by a dwarf known for his hatred of elves being civil. More than that though Elrond was wondering when exactly the dwarf had learnt to speak Sindarin so well. "Of course, Lindir will show you to our baths." Giving his thanks Thorin allowed another elf to lead them away.

\-----------------

As they sat at the table eating food the dwarvern king turned to the elven lord. "We have a map that we need help reading, my lord. Would you be able to take a look at it?" Thorin asked the elf who was sitting at his side.

Gandalf, sitting a little way away turned to observe them in shock. He had though he would need to fight tooth and claw to get Thorin here but not only have he come of his own accord but he was also willingly offering to show the map to an elf. "I'll endeavour to help you," the elf replied a smile twitching at his lips.

Balin who had also been listening to the conversation grasped his king's wrist as they stood from the table after all the food had been eaten. "What are you thinking Thorin showing the map to this elf? They cannot be trusted."

The king jerked his wrist away glaring at his advisor and glanced over that the hobbit who was approaching. "I refuse to hold a whole race responsible for the actions of a king who didn't want his people to die," he hissed at Balin. "I'd have thought you would understand that."

Balin flinched back as if struck at the furious words directed his way. "Just be careful Thorin," he pleaded.

"There's nothing to be careful of," the king replied. "These elves have done nothing to deserve your suspicions. In fact they're being more hospitable than they have to be with the way your acting."

Bilbo sped up his walking as he noticed the elves sending the king curious looks whilst the company were looking at him as if he had lost his mind. "Thorin," Bilbo said in kuzdul appearing at his side and tugging on his arm, "you're causing a scene. Balin doesn't know what you know, what I know. Remember the first time we were here?"

"They only served us green food," Thorin replied with a grin at the hobbit. "So we got our own back by bathing in their fountain." His anger evaporated as he remembered the both tense and enjoyable stay the first time they had retaken Erebor. It reminded him of all the other moments along that journey when it had seemed they were going to die and yet they came out alive. The memories brought a smile to his face and he glanced down at the hobbit. "You're right," he admitted softly.

"I know," Bilbo said smugly causing the king to laugh. "Shall we get that map read?"

The king nodded and they headed off after Elrond who had paused to look back at them expectantly at the sound of raised voice. They were almost at their destination when Thorin stopped suddenly, "Oh no," he moaned. It the hobbit's concerned look he added, "You spoke kuzdul in front of the whole company."

"Great," the hobbit muttered to himself, "just great." He looked at the king, "We're really not doing well at keeping this secret," he commented.

"What secret?" The elf lord asked looking between them. He obviously saw something on their faces because he hastened to add, "Don't think you can keep it from me, Master dwarf. I know well your dislike of elves just as I know you've never been here before no matter what Master Baggins says."

Thorin and Bilbo exchanged a look, "This is not a conversation for a corridor, Lord Elrond," the hobbit said at last. The elf nodded and led them on to their destination before turning to them expectantly.

"You speak kuzdul," Thorin accused and a received a long look in reply. Apparently that was all the reply he was going to get because the elf's eyes had flicked back to the hobbit.

"I assure you that we have been here before. At this precise time to be exact and Thorin was much more disinclined towards elves back then." Bilbo started to explain but he received a confused look from the elf.

"What Bilbo is trying to say is that we've lived this before," Thorin said taking over and trying to make it as clear as possible. "We died in battle together in the future. Mahal sent me back to ensure that battle never needed to happen."

"Just as Yavanna sent me back for the same purpose," Bilbo added with a quirk of the lips at the king. "We're just having a little trouble keeping it from the rest of the company."

Thorin took over the tale easily again, "We've spent so long in each other's company that we sometimes forget ourselves. There are small things that..."

"...they keep picking up on..."

"...that we just can't explain..."

"...like the languages..."

"...and the fact we don't act like strangers..."

"...and the way we fight together..."

"...not to mention the planning..."

"...so it's getting quite hard," Bilbo finished. The elf stared at them wondering if they realised what they were doing. His gaze had darted from one to the other as he tried to follow what they were saying.

Thorin caught the look on the elf's face and winced, "We did it again didn't we?" he said looking slightly sheepish. "Sorry, it happens sometimes and we don't realise what's going on until someone tells us. It's made it even harder to keep our secret."

The elf sighed and rubbed his forehead, this was starting to give him a headache. "The elves call people like you the second comers. There have only been about three cases of it ever and if this time there's two of you then it must be something dreadful that you're here to prevent."

The king and the hobbit exchanged a long glance and though no words were spoken it seemed to the elf as if a whole conversation was held. "Sauron rose again," Thorin said his tone darkening significantly.

"And we lost the war," Bilbo added and though his voice was quiet it held the same darkness as Thorin's.

The elf looked between them urgently trying to find any hint of a humour on their faces. Finding none he felt a sense of despair overwhelm him. "That would do it," he said at last. "Let me know if you need any help this time around. I'll do whatever is in my power." He paused and looked at them a slight smile gracing his features, "I'm guessing you already know what your map says."

"Of course," Thorin replied evenly, "but you did read it for us last time."

"May I know where the map is of?"

"Erebor," Thorin answered easily. He had come to trust this elf in his previous life. It was Elrond who had sent his own sons with the message that the fellowship had failed. The sons who had stayed in Erebor with their thirty companions and helped the dwarves hold the walls for as long as they did.

"What is your interest in Erebor?" Elrond asked in surprise.

"We're taking back our home," Thorin replied. The elf looked like he was going to argue so he hastily tacked on, "I did not die defending my home to leave it in the hands of a dragon."

"It was the last strong hold of the dwarves, if this goes wrong then we will need Erebor." Bilbo said adding to Thorin's explanation. "Your sons and kin died along side us to hold that mountain. They were the last elves alive, would you really take away the chance of them surviving this time around."

Elrond looked between the two of them. The only two beings in middle earth who knew what would come if Sauron was allowed to rise again. Two beings who had died together in the last stand that had surely been hopeless and yet had fought anyway. What was a dragon compared to that? "Then you better get your kingdom back," he said eventually.

The dwarf and hobbit bowed their heads in thanks and turned to walk away. The elf went to call out to them before they got lost but then realised they probably did know where they were going. Instead he watched them walk their shoulders brushing casually and wondered how they held strong with the weight of Middle Earth upon them.

\------------------

"Run now," Bilbo shouted at the first clap of thunder. The dwarves all turned to him and were amazed to see pure terror on his face. Surely the hobbit wasn't afraid of a little thunder.

"You heard him, move!" Thorin shouted at the now motionless dwarves. The frightened tone of their king's voice cut though the dwarves thoughts. Startling they started to run along the mountain pass not at all sure why they were running. Then they saw a huge figure pull away from a mountain and grab another that was emerging from another mountain. "Keep going!" Thorin shouted urgently.

A stone giant pushed off the part of the mountain where they'd been just seconds before. "There's a cave here, we can take shelter," Bofur called from up the front of the line.

"No," the hobbit shouted vehemently. "We have to keep going."

Bilbo felt a hand being placed on his shoulder and spun to find himself face to face with Thorin. "We don't have a choice Bilbo," the king told him, shouting to be heard above the sounds around them. He shook the hobbit slightly breaking through Bilbo's fear.

The hobbit pulled himself free his eyes shining with determination that pushed the fear away. "Thank you," he said quietly to the king who nodded in response. "Get in the cave," he shouted to the dwarves who had all stood still while the king and hobbit conversed.

Soon they were all in the cave and the dwarves relaxed now they were sheltered from the storm and battle raging outside. The hobbit huddled down in a corner of the cave pulling his cloak tighter around him. Thorin sat down beside him and pulled the hobbit closer, in an action he had performed so many times before, to warm his friend up. This time it felt different though and he almost released the hobbit in shock as he realised he wanted the hobbit in his arms more often. He had been aware of his growing feelings for the hobbit but had stubbornly pushed them aside not wanting to destroy decades of friendship.

Bilbo felt his heart flutter as the king pulled him closer in an action he had performed hundreds of times. He didn't know when he had started to feel this way towards Thorin but now he was having trouble ignoring it. Especially at the moment, when he was pressed up against the king with Thorin's arms around him.

Thorin leant closer to whisper in the hobbit's ear pushing his treacherous feelings aside. "Are you ready for a game of riddles?" he asked. The hobbit didn't reply instead pressing closer into the king's warmth.

Across the cave Balin and Dwalin had set up their bed rolls next to each other and turned to check their king was safe. What they saw made them both freeze for a moment. Their king had the hobbit pulled tight against him and his head was buried in Bilbo's neck. "I thought they hadn't met before," Dwalin growled at the sight. No one grew that close to Thorin this quickly, he just wasn't easy to like if you didn't know him.

"Maybe they haven't," Balin said but his brother could tell he didn't believe his own words. Watching for a moment longer the two brothers turned to settle down to sleep.

Thorin and Bilbo basked in each other's warmth as they watched their company fall asleep around them. Both knew they would have to let the other go to his own fate within the goblin caves but neither really wanted them to face it alone.

\-----------------

When the floor opened and the company fell through it, the dwarves were awakened to a falling feeling. They landed on the hard floor and groaned before struggling to their feet to look around. They were just aware in time to see the king and the hobbit standing already looking at each other.

As the company watched the king said, "Goodbye," and the hobbit responded, "Good luck," before Bilbo jumped off the edge of the outcrop they were on. They struggled to their feet in shock but before they could ask what had just happened they were swarmed by goblins.

Thorin put up a token fight against the goblins but he knew that they would have to go with the goblins because they couldn't escape yet. He groaned as he had to listen to the bad singing of the goblin king all over again. "Start with the youngest," he heard suddenly and pushed to the front making sure to push Ori back as he did so.

"Thorin Oakenshield, son of thrain, son of thor, king under the mountain," The goblin king said mockingly. "But I forget you don't have a mountain and you're not a king so that makes you nobody really." Thorin ignored the insult knowing that he would soon have a mountain and that no matter where his people lived he was their king. His thoughts darted to what he had heard of the Dunedain who had been part of the fellowship. The man hadn't had a kingdom and his people didn't know he was their king but in the end he was a king at heart and that was all that mattered.

"I know someone who will pay for your head. Just a head, nothing attached. A pale orc," the goblin king said.

Behind Thorin the dwarves started to mutter in their shock at the news that Azog was alive. Dwalin watched his king closely to see how he would take the news but there was no change in his incredibly relaxed posture. Could Thorin have known?

"I'll deal with that piece of filth personally when he stops sending his dogs after me," Thorin told the great goblin. "Until then I guess I'll just have to deal with you," he added catching sight of the wizard's pointy hat. Thorin dived for his sword as the wizard made his move. The company was a moment behind him in their shock but they were soon running and fighting goblins as they made their escape.

\------------------------

Bilbo landed on a bunch of mushrooms again and thanked his luck he had remembered just where to fall. Struggling to his feet he started to make his way along the tunnel. Once again he came across the magic ring and put it straight in his pocket, knowing the evil it was capable of.

The game of riddles was much easier this time as he already knew all of Golumn's riddles. It finished the same way though, with Bilbo running for his life from the creature. This time though he didn't use the ring in his escape instead hiding and letting the creature past before hurrying after him.


	5. Chapter 5

"Where's Bilbo?" Gandalf demanded once they had stopped running. "Where is the hobbit?" he demanded again when no answer was forthcoming.

All the dwarves turned at once to Thorin waiting for the answer to that question. "He's on his way," Thorin replied evenly and that same eerie calmness from the goblin caves still hung over him. He stood in silence as the wizard and dwarves around him raged wanting to find the hobbit.

"We have to go back for him," Gandalf said and the dwarves were muttering their agreement.

"No," Thorin said and he had lost his calm now. "There is no need," he added when the incredulous eyes turned upon him.

"You'd leave Bilbo to his fate," Bofur growled angrily at his king. Thorin glanced around and saw they all bore similar expression. He should have known this would happen, they may not understand the hobbit but the company was fond of him.

"No, he just has faith in me," a voice said. All the dwarves turned as Bilbo stepped out from the trees and nodded at Thorin.

"How'd you escape the goblins?" Dori asked him curiously. The hobbit looked none the worse for wear from the trip through the goblin caves.

"Oh, just snuck alone all quiet like. How was meeting the goblin king?" Bilbo replied in an offhand voice.

"Not fun," Dori replied before his eyes narrowed. "How do you know about that?"

"Why else would the goblins be screaming about the murder of their king," Bilbo replied covering up his slip easily. He couldn't say anymore because Thorin had crossed to him and was checking him over for injures. The king went to step back satisfied but Bilbo decided that if the king got to check him over then he got to check Thorin over and so stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. When Bilbo was finally satisfied the king gave him a small smile before he stepped back to stand beside the hobbit. As they both turned to look back at the company they saw the looks on their faces and had to work hard not to wince.

The howl of a warg broke through the silence that had fallen and they were running again. That successfully pushed away any of the questions that they were about to be asked.

\-------------------

The company was hanging off a tree over the edge of a mountain and the orcs were heading towards them. They watched in horror as their king pulled himself up and rushed towards the pale orc who was very much arrive. They struggled to get up to join him but they couldn't find purchase. Then the hobbit was up and running with his little sword drawn.

The dwarves watched in horror as their king was seized by a warg and tossed aside. Then the hobbit arrived pulling the king back to his feet and planting himself firmly at Thorin's back. They stood tall waiting for the attack to come with determination glinting in their eyes. As the dwarves watched Azog charged at them swinging his mace in an attack that would have most running but still the dwarf and hobbit stood their ground.

As the mace came swinging towards them the hobbit took a step away from Thorin. That was all signal Thorin needed to step forwards himself in a mirror of Bilbo's movement. The mace swung between them striking only air in its deadly arc. They turned together to face the next attack, swords held ready and feet planted firmly.

The company found a surge of strength to pull themselves up at the sight of the king and hobbit facing orcs and wargs alone. They came running in swinging weapons just as Azog charged. Thorin and Bilbo dived aside at the last moment and the warg's momentum nearly sent it flying over the cliff. It skidded around at the last moment to face them again.

\-------------------------

When the eagles put them down on Carrock, called once again by Gandalf, none of the company were mortally injured which in Thorin's opinion was an improvement. He was startled then when Bilbo stormed towards him his eyes blazing with anger. Before Thorin could react a hand snapped out and struck him across the face, "What were you thinking? I can't do this alone! You self sacrificing idiot," the hobbit roared angrily at him. The company's eyes were drawn to them and they watched in amazement as their king actually looked fearful. "You don't get to just throw yourself at the danger!"

Thorin's own anger flared up at that, "Like you did," he roared in response. "That sword was meant for me and we both know it," he yelled at the hobbit. Bilbo froze his eyes widening in shock as he looked at the dwarf. "If you can save me, I can save you," Thorin said his voice softening.

The hobbit was still in shock as he found the words to reply, "I couldn't let you die. Not then," and then he added quietly, "definitely not now." Thorin knew in that moment that he wasn't the only one feeling the growing connection between them so he did the only thing he could think of. He leant down and claimed the hobbit's lips as if he was unaware of their audience.

Bilbo froze again in shock as he felt Thorin's lips meet his tentatively but then he relaxed into the kiss. As Bilbo started to respond the king grew braver and the kiss became an act of long locked up passion. Just when their feelings had changed neither knew, they just knew they had.

When they finally broke apart it was to see the company staring at them in amazement. Thorin coughed embarrassed while the hobbit hid his face in the king's neck. "If your quite done, we should move on," Gandalf said his eyes dancing with amusement. He was, unsurprisingly, the subject of two fierce glares in response. Unfortunately that just made Gandalf chuckle and his eyes sparkle with mischief. "Or we could stay here and discuss when exactly Bilbo was stabbed with a sword," the wizard added.

The company laughed at the speed with which Thorin and Bilbo leapt apart and hurried to the steps leading down from the rock. They did though wonder what the story behind Bilbo getting stabbed was because as far as they knew he hadn't been.

\----------------------

"He doesn't like dwarves," Gandalf was explaining to the company but the king wasn't really listening. "Myself and Mr Baggins shall go in first. Come in twos after you hear my whistle."

"No," Bilbo said firmly. The wizard started to protest instantly about how this man could be dangerous. "If he doesn't like dwarves you can be sure that wizards are just as bad. He's not your friend Gandalf, he's the friend of your friend." The wizard was startled that the hobbit even knew that because he was sure he'd introduced Beron as his friend.

"I'll go in with Bilbo," Thorin said fixing the wizard with a stare when it looked like he was about to protest. "Come together when we call, he won't like being played."

"What would you know of it Master Dwarf?" Gandalf growled severely disgruntled. He was meant to be the guide on this journey but the hobbit and the king were fighting him at every turn and challenging his every plan. The company kept siding with them too because their ideas kept working.

"A great deal more than you apparently," Thorin growled back his eyes flashing angrily. "See if you can keep my company in one piece while I'm gone," he added before turning and stalking towards the house.

The wizard's gaze turned to the hobbit in the hope of some sort of apology for the king as Bilbo was often giving. The hobbit though was also frowning at him and just shook his head and headed after the king. Gandalf watched as the hobbit fell into step beside the king and noticed how Thorin turned to smile softly at the hobbit, all traces of anger gone. Seeing the hobbit on Thorin's side was nothing knew but some barrier between them seemed to have been torn away. There had been something keeping them apart some sort of cautiousness between them but now it was gone there was an obvious connection between them. Something that ran deeper than it could possibly have become over the quest.

Gandalf looked away and wondered if he was the only one who could see what was happening. His eyes landed on the two son's of Fundin who were frowning after their king still and flickered on the Nori. The thief was watching the king and hobbit walk away with a perplexed look on his face. The wizard wondered what the ever vigilant thief had noticed.

\----------------------

Thorin knocked smartly on the door at a look from the hobbit. He didn't know when he had started to understand what Bilbo meant from just a look but he had started doing it long before they died and it had come in useful so many times since.

The door opened to reveal a bear of a man standing there. "Can I help you," the man growled looking at them. His expression darkened when his eyes fell on Thorin.

"Our company is tired and injured after traversing the misty mountains. We would gladly share the tale if you would let us rest in your home." Bilbo replied calmly as if he dealt with huge men on a daily basis.

The man looked at them for a moment, "Call your company. If after you tell your tale I believe you then you may be able to stay in my home. Does that satisfy you, little bunny?"

Bilbo and Thorin had known Beorn well in their past life. He had become more than just an ally he had been a friend. A friend who had fought and died beside dwarves, despite his once hatred of them. So Bilbo had become used to being called little bunny and didn't bother to argue with the name. "It would, Master Beorn," he replied evenly.

The company was called and they sat around Beorn's table which had been filled with food by his animals. They listened as Bilbo wove the tale of their quest with help from Thorin now and again. Listening, the company marvelled at the new perspective they were given to their own quest. There were things in the tale that they hadn't even realised had happened but between the king and the hobbit they weaved a gripping tale. Beorn grinned at them when they finished, "Well that is some tale. Stay a while and rest in my house."

Beorn left them in his house that night with a warning not to go outside till dawn. "Where's he going?" Ori asked when their host left them alone.

Thorin turned to look at him and tilted his head to one side with a nonchalant look on his face. He looked steadily at Ori for a moment before he replied, "He's going to check our story. He doesn't believe us yet." Thorin found himself the recipient of several looks at his words. Apparently the company wasn't happy about staying in the home of someone who didn't trust them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't really sure how to write this and after about four different versions and then rewrites of the fourth version I'm still not satisfied. 
> 
> Anyhow a slightly shorter chapter to tide you over until I figure out the rest of what would have been this chapter. 
> 
> Sorry for the wait and thank you for all your encouragement. I will endeavour to get the next part up faster.

Bilbo approached Balin with a piece of paper held loosely in his hand. The dwarf had been sitting on the steps of Beorn's home for hours waiting for the man to return and Bilbo thought he might like some company.

As the hobbit settled beside him Balin glanced up and found a piece of paper being held out to him. It was covered in a beautiful script that twisted and turned smoothly and yet was marred by harsh strokes. It wasn't dwarvish runes or the letters of men and he didn't think it belonged to any elvish language.

"I thought that you might like to know how to write the language as well as speak it," Bilbo said when the dwarf looked at him questioningly. "You'll probably find writing it easier as well."

That was how they settled in to Balin's first lesson on writing in hobbitish that wasn't really called hobbitish. Once he'd explained what was written down already Bilbo had produced a quill and ink from somewhere so Balin could try his hand. The dwarf's first attempts were shaky as he tried to force the shape but with a softly smiling hobbit and a few hours of practice it was beginning to look better.

The lesson finished when Bilbo took the paper back and wrote one word on it before he passed it back to Balin. "What does it mean?" The dwarf asked as he studied the shape of the word.

"It is the language's real name," Bilbo said with a shy smile. When Balin looked at him an eyebrow raised the hobbit only said, "I trust you," before he walked away leaving the quill and ink behind.

Balin could only sit and stare after him. If this was such a precious secret then why had the hobbit decided to share it with him? Suddenly he felt a new presence beside him and he turned to look. Next to him stood the king who was clearly reading what was written on the paper. With a half smile, Thorin read the word out loud and then he was gone, leaving Balin to his thoughts with the languages name ringing in his ears.

\---------------------------

Dwalin sat down next to Thorin not daring to glance at the hobbit on his king's other side for fear he would change his mind. "I think we are owed an explanation, don't you?" He said to the king. Around them the rest of the company fell silent listening in to the conversation.

"What makes you think that?" Thorin countered coldly. The lack of warmth in his tone made many of the dwarves wince.

Dwalin though was no stranger to bearing the brunt of Thorin's moods so the threat in his king's tone didn't stop him. "The fact you clearly know the hobbit, that he knows kuzdul and the fact he was apparently injured defending you." Somehow Dwalin had ended up on his feet and the last word was almost roared at Thorin who had climbed to his feet as well.

There were tears in Thorin's eyes as he roared a response right back at his friend and shield brother. With his temper lost under the onslaught he didn't think before the words came out his mouth, "Bilbo wasn't injured defending me, he died."

If the room hadn't been silent before it would have been after that statement. The dwarves were looking at their king as if he was mad and Thorin had frozen as he processed what he had just said. Bilbo was muttering curses from where he still lounged on the floor. "I think, you had better explain that comment, Master Oakenshield," Gandalf said from where he was sitting in a chair. The pipe he had been smoking smothered swiftly.

Before Thorin could speak the hobbit spoke from his spot, "I think any explain will be done by me. It is after all I who died." He paused when Thorin scoffed and looked up at the king. He tilted his head to one side and tried again, "I who died first." Thorin seemed to consider this new phrasing before he nodded his approval. His eyes though swept the room to land remorsefully on his nephews.

"There was a battle. It was long ago or far in the future, depending on how you look at it." The hobbit said slowly picking each word with great care. "I can't tell you what it was over," there was a roar of outrage from the dwarves. "I wish I could but I can't. We were swept away from our shield brother," Bilbo's eyes landed on Dwalin, "and then it wasn't a fight for victory anymore. It was a fight for our survival."

Bilbo fell silent unable to keep speaking as the memory of dead friends and allies washed over him. As the memory of his back pressed against Thorin's as they fought desperately for their lives even when they knew they would fall on that field of battle.

Thorin picked up the story for him his eyes glistening with unshed tears as he too was filled with memories. "And we lost," he said simply. "Bilbo fell first taking a sword meant for me and then I fell alone defending his corpse."

All around them the dwarves were wearing expressions that were a mix of disbelieving and horrified at the same time. "Mahal, he spoke to me, sent me back," Thorin managed to say.

Bilbo managed to find his voice to add, "Yavanna, she did the same. We came back to stop it happening again." 

The silence that followed was deafening and then chaos erupted. Shouts of disbelief were mixed in with demands for more information. Through it all Thorin and Bilbo remained quiet, just watching what they had unleashed. And then Balin spoke in a soft voice that shouldn't have been heard as well as it was, "If Mahal and his bride sent you back then events must have been dire." He paused and then looked straight at the king and the hobbit who were standing pressed together, "You'll have my aid even if I do not know wholly what I'm doing," Balin added offering a low bow.

"As you'll have mine," Dwalin said with a bow somehow lower than his brother's. He hadn't missed that look the hobbit had shot him when he'd said shield brother and it made him wonder. If Bilbo had meant him, if he'd been separated from them and that had led to their death, he'd never forgive himself.

Somehow the hobbit seemed to understand because before Dwalin could process what was happening Bilbo was there pulling him into an embrace. "It was a hopeless battle," the hobbit said quietly in his ear, "there was nothing you could do." Dwalin stiffened wondering how the hobbit had read him so easily, "Because I know you shield brother," Bilbo murmured as he pulled away.

After that the others were soon pledging their support to their king and the hobbit. Even those who had been disbelieving bowed low and pledged their lives to an unknown cause. The last to come forward were Fili and Kili and they looked from Thorin to Bilbo and back again with tear filled eyes. They didn't offer a pledge of support instead they spoke in unison, "We will not let you die for this cause alone again." It was not the same pledge as the others had offered but it was a pledge all the same.


End file.
